


Overcast and Red Umbrellas

by Swampy_squid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: When your tears go down I raise you back upWhen you feel sad I bring you back upBut am I really making you happy?Or an I just not trying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to drop me a comment

I known you for so long already.

And yet I keep on wondering do I really make you happy. Your eyes and smile always say a yes. But your cries at night make me doubt myself. 

Did I do something to you? 

Did I ever make you lose hope in me?

The biggest question always keep me awake. You may never tell and you may never know but I'm awake when you cry and I'm awake when you sleep. 

It brings me back to that time. That time I found you. Do you remember that ? Remember how you were alone shivering and cold in the rain. Purely out of my heart I pulled my red umbrella up. 

You looked at me. Shocked to see someone at all had helped you. You're  shape screamed beta. But your soft baby blue eyes proved otherwise. 

Maybe it would have been different if we never met. But I can confess to you meeting you was a blessing. A blessing I enjoy to sniff and cuddle with. A blessing that I enjoy leaving breathless. A blessing that was given to me. 

 

A blessing given to me 

 

On that overcast day. 


	2. Please help me

Keith would really like to curse at the bad weather it was overcasted and the rain would come down any second. 

Alphas around him scrambled as well as omega and betas. All trying to find shelter. 

 

He walked and walked just wanting to go home and when he turned a corner it wasn't what he was expecting. An omega bumped into him. 

"Hey wa-" Keith stopped himself. The smell of death lingered as he watched this omega pass. His pants bloody, his body giving off a distressed signal something that Keith wouldn't like yo deny. 

He followed the omega for a while before noticing him stop to cross. It's then the rain began and even if Keith wanted to leave before he couldn't now.

He stopped behind that omega watching him suddenly lift his gaze up. 

 

Blue eyes met gray purple ones and in that moment the connection was felt. 

 

"Hey let's get you to a hospital you don't look so good" Keith offered a hand, however the omega drew back. 

One's hand not been so gentle before. 

"I lost my pup" 

No clear marking was on the omega and it broke Keith inside to know this poor guy was struggling. 

But Keith took his hand. It was small and frail and albeit bony but still felt warm. 

He looked at him again "Let's go" 

He hated the smell of a stressed omega and if you had asked him if he would save someone before he would just say no. But now here he was dragging this omega back into a hospital where nurses and doctors took him in. 

 

A lung infection, a natural abortion, dehydration, fatigue. 

This omega had no way to take care of that pup. He wouldn't survive out there. Keith knew as much. 

He watched as they tested him looked over him giving him the results

"And you are?"

 A nurse asked. Keith didn't think it would be hard question to answer he was just a stranger but seeing this omega lay. There wounded afraid and just so broken it didn't feel right. 

"His boyfriend " 

Keith wondered for a while, why he even said the words. He didn't even know this omega. 

Though he wouldn't be mad this omega was a beauty. 

A blessing now. 

 

Keith couldn't and wouldn't get  rid of him. 

 

He would stay here with him. 


	3. What have you done

Keith can't help but curse hinself. Here he was sitting on an uncomfortable chair staring at the omega on the bed. 

Right now he would be home and make dinner while watching his daily dose of the Disco girls. Something he wouldn't like to admit he liked. But it was mostly background notice when he worked. 

Here he was instead watching the omega breath and sweat distress was no longer the word. It was fear. 

He hated the smell of it, it was sour and bitter but it was better than the smell of death he gave off when he saw this omega from the beginning which was almost 13 hours ago. 

Yet he liked being around the omega. 

His skin albeit scared over just a bit was a pleasing caramel color. His hair brown and his eyes. God. Keith had only seen them for such a short period of time but he loved those too. 

 

He watched the omega squirm before turning to Keith opening his eyes. Gasping a little for air. "You...still here?" He asked confused why this alpha was here. 

Keith nodded he made it pretty aware with the pheromones that screamed to get away unless you were a nurse or doctor. 

"I am. I was concerned for your well being uh?" 

"Lance"

Keith nodded. He liked that name. _Such a pretty name for such a pretty omega._

"why thanks you don't look so bad yourself" 

Keith looked at lance noticing his smirk. Oh god he spoke out loud once more. Keith hated that about himself when he saw something that held even the slightest amount of his interest he always seemed to blurt out what he thought and this was no exception. 

"i um.. sorry?"

"no its ok i quite like some flattery here and there" lance went silent for just a bit before he looked at keith with a sad expression. "my pup it didn't?"

keith nodded afraid to answer a clear no.

lance let his sad emotions take over his eyes watering clearly heartbroken. it wasn't long before he started sobbing. in front of this stranger. oh god he hated himself for showing his vulnerability to an alpha once more. but here he was crying no less.

"Lance i'm.. i'm sorry i haven't known you for so long but this feels like it is my fault somehow. is your mate goin-"

"i dont have a mate. i was actually.. well it just happened lets say that it wasn't anything to serious more like a one night stand." lance let out that still however pained him to know he lost his pup however. Whether he liked it or not that was part of him and now it was lost forever.

"lance? i... i lied to the doctors that you were my boyfriend, i know it was stupid and more so out of just a reaction to answer but i wouldn't mind you staying with me till you were really all ok to go home. more so now of what you told me right now. I don't think my mind would be in the right place if i just let you go home like that"

"actually i was kicked out of my home after they all realized i basically was un-mated and with pup. and i can't go back to my parents house not like this, so i wouldn't mind if you did but you really shouldn't "

keith smiled. how selfless was this guy to think of keith instead of himself. he was unaware.

Keith went to his side smiling at lance noticing his spirits lift up just a bit."I mean it lance, I know we basically are strangers and all but i really want to help you, it wont be a bother you can stay as long as you want until you are able to pick yourself up." he said sincerely his aura changing to be a welcoming one and it made lance smile

an alpha was actually showing the least bit of kindness to him and he would like to  admit it melted his heart just the slightest bit. But after the last alpha he trusted he wasn't so sure. But right now his odds weren't the best who knows who would take him in and take advantage of him once more.

"alright. sorry i never got your name"

"Keith, my name is Keith" he watched how lance smiled. he watched those adorable dimples show as he smiled and keith swore to himself to protect this omega. he rarely knew anything about him but at this rate that didn't mater, this omega caught his heart and his alpha screamed at him to do whatever it takes to protect him.

"I like that name...thank you so much for your help" Keith nodded standing up he needed to get home to clean up a little after the mess he had made the previous day. "you leaving now?" lance asked a pained voice clear but tried to be covered up.

Keith turned to look at him before smiling, "i promise i'll come back for you, besides i gave them my number to contact me if anything happens i promise ill be back"

Lance soothed in his bed hearing those words it was a little reassurance, an alpha caring for him it was a nice change it truly was. 

"you really are going to keep that?"

keith nodded going to gently touch lance's hand kissing it.

"i promise"


	4. The summer gathering

lance woke up somewhere around lets say 4:00 AM still hearing that taunting silence.

It almost felt familiar but also so lonely. he sighed sitting up and thought for a while. The summer gathering would come soon and he would have to attend as any omega was driven to do so. But.. then that came to his mind. Keith, the man who was here not long ago offered for him to stay.

he decided not to think about it to much as the summer gathering wouldn't be around for another few months which game enough time to practice and get to know Keith as a person.

"oh Lance, you're awake"

speak of the devil.

he looked up to see Keith smile a bag on one hand and a backpack in the other.

"hey the doctors said that so far you are good to come home with me so long as you stay in bed and rest. I'm fine with providing some food when you ask for it if you'd like"

lance smiled his pearly white's showing. making keith smile at him.

"Wouldn't be an inconvenience since the summer gathering is just around the corner?" i mean as far as he knew keith would want a mate as well.

" i dont go to that, to many omega's to taunt me or just not interested other than in sex. i haven't found one single male omega there who actually wanted to commit so i stopped going like around 4 years ago"

Lance sat there baffled. An alpha not looking for just a one night stand? kind of un-heard of really.

"whoah you mean to tell me that you, possibly the most well fit alpha i ever seen is not going to the summer gathering because of horny omegas/ alphas and you are actually looking for the real thing instead of someone you can just knot? is this a joke?"

Keith grimaces kind of odd to be asked but when it was all served in a silver plate it didn't make sense, well, not to an omega who hasn't probably seen that in any alpha ever.

"look the music and all those pheromones its to much for me. not only that i go into a rut around that time and if i went and showed my heart song well anyone can take advantage of that to just get me in bed with them. It's not for me, i mean my mom and dad found themselves that way really but i dont know i guess the minute you share a heart song with someone it can be kind of like peer pressure to just immediately mate and get the marks, y'know?"

Lance opened his mouth before closing it. he never really thought about that. so far no one has been able to match up to his voice and yet no one has completed his song. He figured maybe one day he will find his mate when they decide to come. "yeah i guess that makes sense" lance nodded.

Keith nodded packing lance's regular clothing that he had on previously in the bag. "I'll take you home. and if you want to go to the summer gathering you can i'm not going to forbid it. hell maybe even ill go too as i never wanted to go alone and i dont want to go with my brother shiro either"

lance rose a brow

"why is that?"

Keith lowered his gaze god he hated admitting this to anyone but might as well be with his new roommate. " oh you know getting teased by your big brother saying hey maybe this year there will be someone for me but then when i get there with him he tries pushing omegas and betas alike to sing and when i cant finish theirs its just plain embarrassing for everyone there. Once he brought another alpha to me and lets just say we were all just dashing out of that situation now that he found his mate well yeah..."

Lance bit back a laugh but couldn't help but giggle. that would make anyone in their right mind not want to go at all for a few years.

"yeah yeah i know laugh it off " keith loved that giggle and hearing his whole laugh made his heart beat. making someone laugh was sure something new and he will admit it felt good.

"wow yeah i would also not go if my friend let alone my own family would do that to me."

 

"knock knock Lance McClain you are now free to go home, "

a nurse who stood tall by the door said checking off something off a clipboard. Lance nodded understanding as she came to take off the only equipment that was on him.

Lance stood up now sure pain was there but not all to well but he persisted.

"lets go **hun** " lance teased holding keith by the hand for support  

Keith chuckled taking his bag before helping Lance to his car.


	5. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop me a comment and tell me what you think so far

Keith knew his house was probably not something to flaunt. it was small and well not all so roomy. However he didn't think nothing of it the small spaces were nothing to him. that is until the second room that was going to be taken by lance got a strange look.

Keith saw his amused expression shift to one of pure awe. Albeit not all to well. he looked at it now and yeah it was small almost claustrophobic but however small it was lance smiled sitting on that small bed. "well it sure is smaller from my last place but its homely. kind of comfortable. "

Lance tried to see the good but being an omega he saw how Keith let the dust accumulate and that didn't sit well with him at all. "though if i am staying here for the time until i can find a job i will clean this house top to bottom, do you even clean?" Keith let his gaze fall feeling the burning sensation of pure embarrassment sink in. 

"well i usually am at work. when i get home from either work or shopping i just make lunch and watch TV and then do my remaining  work or head to bed. I'm not one to really clean, not like omega's anyways" he turned to look at lance and saw his un-amuzed face. he knew that wasnt really healthy but he rarely got any time at all.

"Right so i'm basically going to be you're mom and take care of this hell hole because gosh darn"

Keith chuckled nodding sitting beside him "so your old home... did you really get kicked out?"

Lance sighed looking down, "around maybe three weeks ago i went to a club got a little to drunk for any omegas liking and ended up sleeping with someone i didn't know, needless to say we didn't bond and i was left with a child. my room mate was raised in a very religious house hold so when he found out about what had happened and how this alpha didn't want anything to do with me well. he kicked me out i been on the streets for three days now"

Keith bit his lip nodded. That sounded reasonable, he's had those types of friends too so he could understand 

"I would have asked my friend Hunk but I left my phone back at the other place and I don't want to go back for it" lance admitted.

Keith sighed, that sounded rough and stressful, which would cause anyone to just lose a pup itself. " Hey I was just about to order Chinese food that sound good?" 

Lance's stomach rumbled, that was the needed answer, that and he has also just been really tired and possibly just so hungry after having little to no food when he left and not having food in the hospital.

"i haven't had Chinese food in a while, im down for it"

\----

Keith would say he was nothing like other alpha's he never sought out for an omega let alone wanted to please one but lance made it a special occasion. Keith was the type of alpha to have the mindset of a beta. he thought if he didn't please any omega than that wasn't the omega made for him, his omega would love the little mistakes and how keith pleased them with little efforts.

Naturally lance smiled at him a warm smile when he saw the table set.

"you actually set the table?"

Keith nodded feeling his heart swell with pride at lance's comment.

"how much did you order?" lance asked noticing the little trays of food along with some home made dumplings though looking nothing like them.

"Well thank you for treating me even though you really shouldn't" lance said sitting down pain spiking up as he hissed slightly. whether he liked to put a brave face in front of the alpha keith knew those sad eyes.

hes known them for far longer than he liked to admit. eyes he saw every morning before lance, so dead so cold so ready to accept anything bad coming their way. keith became lively his eyes sparked with a new found flame, his motivation higher and he thought for a bit longer.

Did keith bring the same amount of happiness to lance as he did to him?

 

Did lance feel that spark when they both held each others hands even for the briefest of moments?

 

if he didn't then-

"Thank you" Lance said again more lively eyes shinning at him making Keith swell with pride

 

"no problem"


	6. omega roomate

Keith never thought that in the time of a week he and lance would actually get along he never thought he would be so invested in the things he never liked only because lance was telling them to him. those cheesy chic flics or other stuff that he never bothered to even glimpse at now here he was watching some movie called to all the boys i loved before all because lance thought it would be a good bonding exercise and he was actually enjoying it.

though he should have been really aware about the omega's emotions through out the whole movie. he was crying one moment and giggling the next eventually they got through it however.

"i never thought you would actually sit down and watch a movie like this with me" Lance commented making Keith shrug his shoulder as he looked away

"that doesn't mean anything i mean yeah it was a good movie and all but that doesn't mean im going to watch these all the times with you, after all you still need to find a job good enough and i have to provide for the both of us" Keith added looking at Lance's face shift three different types of emotions

"well look at you alpha taking care of your omega huh?" Lance teased noticing Keith look away quickly.

" dont say that... but actually when does your heat start?"

Lance thought back it would be any week this month but he thought long and hard before it hit him

"possibly the day after tomorrow, its been a while but i do believe its that day however"Lance admitted. 

Keith thought to ask because he would have hoped his heat would come next week since his boss was sending him on a little business trip. He knew it was cruel to leave and omega alone during their heat but he didn't think he had much of self control.

"oh. Would you want anything?" Keith asked looking at lance.

"If you are asking about any intimacy i don't want anything like that. i'm i dont think i can handle beeing with an alpha during my heat so just leave me in my room by myself"

"and what about water and food?"

"leave it on the other side of the door." lance asked looking at keith hoping he would understand. and god bless his soul he did watching Keith nod.

Keith turned back to the TV he hoped he could hold back due to the omega's request. he wasn't capable of rape even his alpha had standards but staying on the other side of the door when lance was in heat? might be impossible.

He stood up yawning as he began to walk to the kitchen dumping the plate and the cups into the sink and washing them.

"something bothering you man?" Lance thought to ask as he saw Keith on edge turning to Lance with a soft smile. Probably the softest to come out of an alpha.

 

' _He's going to hurt you_ ' Lance's mind mocked making him flinch. He knew the alpha wouldn't do that he had it in his heart Keith was a good alpha.' _run. Run. RUN_ ' but Lance couldn't bring himself to do it. he couldn't run away from the only place he was allowed in

"alright if you say so then. though you should really let me do the house chores. you always over work yourself with work at least let me do the chores since im staying here for free for right now" Lance offered moving Keith out of the kitchen. "you go and rest you big bad alpha, ill take care of the house while you nap"

Keith smiled nodding gentle rubbing his forehead against the slightly smaller omega. "alright alright you win, tell me if you need anything"

Lance smiled turning away.

_'He'll hurt you'_


	7. I feel like a really get you

Lance sat on his bed dim lighting slipping in through the cracks of the blinds. His nose sniffed at the strong smell of alpha right next to him as he opened his eyes. 

Keith was still asleep his breathing calm emmiting small purrs here and there that made the omega beside him feel welcomed. 

Lance noted of everything on Keith's body as he had no clothing on. 

Scars lay here and there small and faint but pinkish red compared to his white skin. 

"Lance?" He looked up to meet a dazed expression from Keith who smiled at him. 

"How are my favorite people n the world?" Keith asked leaning to gently kiss lance's lips before going down lower. That's when lance felt the slight movement. 

He looked down to the small bundle in the blankets radish brown hair curled with hints of black at the tips. A small but clear rat tail. 

"Hi Andrew you sleep well?" Lance smiled at the carefulness of the much bigger omega. 

" _keith? Mind telling me that poem you wrote about me?"_ lance thought to ask. His voice small as he brought the baby close to them

 _"I feel, like nothing was real, until I met you._ _I feel like we connect, and I really get you._ _If I said you’re a beautiful man would it upset you?_ the _way you look tonight, silhouetted, I’ll never forget it."_

_\--------_

"hey lance I'm heading off the work already need me to bring you anything?"

Lance peeked a bit blinded by the sun as he looked around the room. No comfortable silence and definitely no pup. 

He took a moment "some birth control pills they help out just a bit" 

Keith noted the small and frail voice of lance but decided not to say anything, afraid if he said anything wrong It would trigger and unwanted reaction. 

Lance felt almost stupid to be dreaming like that. He has already lost a pup and sure as hell he wasn't going to allow Keith near him when he has gone through basically hell with the last alpha. He knew that deep down Keith wasn't like that but it still crept in the doubt and the unwanted fear of an alpha over powering him rendering him useless and leaving him with nothing but an unwanted child.

He became pathetic, he knew as much,lance was always the little omega that use to run around and challenge others he didn't care about his status he didn't care about his wealth or anything he would do anything to get a good kick out of it. but now here he was in a complete stranger's house guilt plaguing his thoughts and his heart tearing away in two as he just couldn't find it in his heart to challenge anyone anymore.

he didn't like the fear he hated how sour it smelled and how much it left him dry out of courage but what was he to do? he could do so much and now hes at his last thread.

it didn't help when the warmth of his heat wasn't staying but going away. shivers ran through him as his teeth clattered together clicking and grinding. his small fangs barely visible and his hair puffed at the edges indicated how cold he's gotten, a cold heat that to ward off those he didn't want next to him. he didn't want anyone there but then again this wasn't his house either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
